Sleeping With Ghosts
by Teskosuicide
Summary: As independent as he felt, he knew deep down that he was a pawn. He was used to satisfy someone else's desire, their goal that was far more important than his. A life of servitude at what cost?[Death][Lemon][Edvy]


_Sleeping With Ghosts_

They had what they wanted, and he was no longer of use to them. It had to be done or he would have gotten in the way and everything would be ruined. If he had let him move, let him get away, then every thing would have gone to complete hell in a hand basket. Something like that couldn't happen.

At least, thats what he told himself.

He had done the right thing, right?

Why did it hurt so bad?

This feeling in his chest, this burn, this ache. His stomach rolled, his heartbeat was rapid and his skin felt clammy. His mind reeled against him, his better judgment screaming at him violently. What had he just done?

Why had it turned out like this? Why was this damned human emotion consuming him? He felt his insides were being eaten alive by, dare he say it?, _guilt_. 

When had a simple whim turned into something so much more? He wasn't human, he wasn't supposed to feel shit like this.

God damn his acting abilities to hell and back. He smirked and stood, watching the life slowly leak out of Edward Elric in the form of crimson, sticky blood. Golden eyes were wide in shock, pupils dilated to a point, before widening in death. A light sigh was heard escaping the former alchemist, almost as if his body was breathing out his soul. A wail was heard, and he _envied_ the source for being able to show her true emotions.

His eyes itched, tears prickling and threatening to give him away. A deep breath and an attempt at composure willed them away.

It had all started out as a game to him. Fuck over the golden one, the beloved son, the prodigy.

Yes, play the part well. Give him this long, over dramatic sob story, earn his trust, fight beside him, worm his way in under his skin, teasing touches, blushing moments, a shared look, oh it had all made him sick at first. This acting like a little school girl just didn't suit him, and as the elder Elric began to trust him, the helplessness facade fell away and he acted more like himself. Angry, violent. They sparred, oft times held a battle of wits. Insults flew freely, curses were shared like childhood toys.

It all just sort of happened. He had planned on some girly love making some months before, but it didn't suit his style. Thinking about riding the shrimp, mewling cutesy faux moans just didn't sound like all that good of a time. If he wanted to fake it, he could have trapesed back home to Dante, getting an erection and blowing his load at will.

But with Edward, it was violent. They battled even during sex. Not that he had put up that much of a fight. He initiated it all, after all. That bruising kiss during one of their more intense arguments. Edward had kissed back just as hard, slamming the homunculus against the wall, fisting his fleshed hand in the green tinted locks of his hair. Tongues battled heatedly, and Envy dug his nails into the sides of his mortal enemy. Those pouty pink lips moved down to his neck, licking, sucking, nibbling at the cold, pale flesh. He keened, lifting a leg up and wrapping it around the elder Elric's waist. He felt the telltale poke of Edward's arousal against his thigh and he smiled devilishly, feeling those hands of his snake up that tight halter top to touch at the flat expanse of his chest. He felt he had won.

Somehow, in their angry passion, they had managed to strip bare and make it over to the bed in the corner of the officer's apartment that he was currently sharing with the brothers. Al had conveniently left earlier to run some errand, fuck knows what, fuck cares why. He was gone, and that was what mattered at the moment.

He found himself on top of Edward, his face between his smooth thighs. He had licked his lips hungrily and suckled on the head of Edward's arousal, swirling his tongue deliciously and licking along the slit. He couldn't help but to chuckle mentally. He'd never given a blow job upside down before. 

He continued his ministrations, circling his hand around the base and bringing the stiff flesh into his mouth, letting his saliva flow freely for easier movement of his hand. He bobbed his head and sucked greedily, his hand following the movements of his mouth. He heard the delicious moans of the blond behind him, and he couldn't help but to smirk as he popped Edward's dick out of his mouth and begin to lick it deliciously.

As he alternated between sucking and licking, he began to feel Edward's curious tongue take a tentative lick at this head of his penis. A jolt of pleasure had raced up his spine and Envy moaned, hoping that his voice would have been enough to encourage the teen to keep going.

And he did, much to the homunculus' delight. Muffled moans had filled the air of the room as the two males sucked, licked and rubbed each other to ecstasy. Edward had come first, his sweet seed filling Envy's mouth. The darker haired one smiled and delightfully swallowed down every drop, licking the still rigid flesh clean.

Edward continued what he started, sucking and licking at Envy's hardness, imitating the delicious movements the other male had done to him. Envy felt his legs beginning to tense as his orgasm quickly approached. He moaned lightly, enjoying what the other boy was doing to him.

The blond had seemed to have curious hands, as they had been rubbing over his pale skin constantly, not that he hadn't loved the attention. It made him feel wanted, desired, sexy, even. Not that he didn't feel sexy anyway, this lavish attention upon his person only increased the feeling.

Edward's hands had long since stopped their quest to touch and had instead settled on Envy's bubble butt, kneading the soft flesh, rubbing lightly. It almost tickled and Envy felt himself giggling through his moans. Now, however, Ed's fingers were rubbing against his entrance, teasing the puckered flesh lightly. Envy had rocked his hips back, forcing the questing digit inside of him. It was a delicious feeling and Envy moaned deeper as the feeling of being slightly filled consumed him. Not that it wasn't odd feeling at first, but definitely not painful. His body quickly adjusted to the wriggling finger, rocking back against it as Edward thrusted it in and out of his willing body.

Being fingered so deliciously, and that hot warm mouth was almost two much for him. Envy had lost himself in the feeling, moaning hotly and muttering curses and exclamations on how fucking good he felt. He was so lost in the pleasure, he hadn't realized that Edward had plunged a second finger into him.

He came violently, semen filling the blond boy's mouth below him. He felt Edward gag lightly, and his body work to swallow his orgasmic fluid. Envy had risen to his hands and knees, crawling off the other male, pulling those fingers out of him. He keened sadly at the loss.

Quickly, he turned around, making extra sure that Edward was still pinned to the bed. Not one to waste time, he gave Edward another bruising kiss, grinding down on Edward's pelvis with his own. The blond moaned beautifully beneath him. Envy pulled back from those bruised red lips and lined up Edward's arousal with his entrance and quickly impaled himself.

It felt heavenly, being so mercilessly filled. Envy had violently rocked his hips, letting his head fall back as he rode the alchemist below him, moaning loudly. His hair tickled Edward's thighs. He rode him hard, watching those golden eyes roll into the back of Edward's skull. He knew his toes were curled.

Envy panted and switched his rhythm, placing his knees firm against the bed and bouncing on his cock. Edward had groaned loudly, a string of explicatives coming from that beautiful mouth. His dirty talk only drove Envy more, and the homunculus bounced with fervor, grunting and howling as his body was ridden with intense pleasure. He had cursed and screamed as he bounced and bucked in a wild, untameable rhythm. Edward's fingers clutched at his hips, drawing forth pinkish stone fluid in place of delicious red blood.

Envy stopped his bouncing, letting Edward slip out of him regretfully. He turned, his back facing the blond boy, before lining back up and shoving Edward back inside of him. Envy moaned, looking at Edward over his shoulder. Edward's hands violently jerked his pale hips back and forth. As good as it felt, as violent and animalistic as it was, it just wasn't enough.

Envy had soon found himself on the receiving end, his back pressed against the mattress of the bed, Edward's pelvis pounding roughly into his own. Envy circled his legs around his waist, letting his hands grip the headboard. The two boys moaned loudly, curses and dirty promises leaving their lips. If Envy hadn't been so caught up in the moment, he would have tucked these away for later as blackmail.

Envy's second orgasm hit him violently and he howled Edward's name loudly as his body went rigid, shuddering violently, his hips bucking of their own accord as his seed coated their bodies. He felt Edward leave him, assuming that he had also climaxed. He was in for a surprise when the blond boy leveled his erection to his face and gave a quick last few pumps, before a powerful orgasm racked his form, and his come splashed on Envy's face. The homunculus had found this amusing and had laughed lightly, basking in the afterglow and feeling so _satisfied_. The two boys had passed out after their heated bout of sex and didn't awaken again until the next morning.

The next morning Edward and Alphonse had regarded each other with deep red flushes across their faces, even if one was not so apparent. Edward had left the apartment later, Envy in tow, and got nothing but thumbs up and congratulations from the various officers that accompanied him on that floor.

It was delightful seeing Edward so flushed.

- -

"You're so cold and pale" Edward had told him after a particularly rough romp in the sheets, ghosting his flesh hand over Envy's bare shoulders. Envy snuggled into his chest, placing feather light kisses on the rapidly cooling skin his lips touched. Envy chuckled low in his throat, raising his head to look into those intense eyes.

"Is that a problem?" he inquired, quirking an elegant eyebrow at the other boy. Edward shook his head in silence, his automail curving tighter around Envy's torso.

"You're just barely here...it feels like I'm sleeping with a ghost."

The two fell into a oddly comfortable silence, eying one another calmly. Edward tilted his head downward and met Envy's lips to his own in a chaste kiss. Twin droplets pattered on Envy's cheeks. He pulled away and reached up, wiping the tears away.

"Hush..." Envy breathed, watching the tears continue to fall unbidden from those gorgeous eyes of Edwards. Edward sighed, his breath shuddering.

"Its okay. Dry your eyes." Envy murmured quietly, continuing to brush away the droplets of saline.

- -

Months flew by quickly when he spent time with the Elric brothers. Time seemed to quicken even more with his new, unestablished relationship with the elder of the two. This was all still just a careful ploy to completely destroy the blond boy, after all.

When Lust had come in the dead of night to steal Envy away, he wondered why there was a dull ache in his chest as he left the bed of the elder Elric without so much as a fleeting glance, a kiss goodbye or a note.

More months passed, slowly, painfully and empty feeling without the two bothers. Envy didn't even see the two until the day he peered around the corner of Dante's former mansion and watched as Sloth slowly evapourated away. Those golden orbs of Edwards were on her, cold, hard and unfeeling, though the tears pooled in the corners of those beautiful eyes gave away the true feelings deep within him.

He shifted flawlessly to that blonde girl Edward mentioned, Winry. He kept a photo of her in his wallet and had shown him long ago. Damn his excellent memory. He fully made himself present in her form, watching them both.

Edward had immediately seen through his act and viciously attacked him. Envy couldn't blame the boy's anger, but he had to fight back. He had to push those damned thoughts out of his head. Taking quick evasive actions, he dodged Edward, grabbing Alphonse and making his way out of the room as quickly as he came. He hated his confusion. This was supposed to be easy, childsplay. Guilt ate away at him, and when Al's tiny voice had fluttered past his ears, with a simple question of "Why", Envy felt his heart break. He dumped the prone armor alone in the room, acting like his cold heartless self. He refused to answer his question, kicking his head off and leaving the room to go scream out his frustrations elsewhere.

- -

The gate was large and sent chills up his spine. It was one of the few things he truly feared.

"Hello, Envy." came the quiet voice behind him. Envy whirled around, staring at him. His soul. Nothing could be hidden from him now, his soul was bared for him to plainly see.

His voice had been quiet, subdued, _pitiful_. He sounded broken. Glints of water cascaded down the translucent cheeks of the elder Elric, and Envy wondered how the hell a soul could weep.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Envy growled. Edward let out a humourless breath of a laugh and lamely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know. I guess I'm just clinging to a life I no longer have." Edward said, his voice a light breath of air. It hurt to hear him talk like that, to sound so hopeless, so lost.

"Then why did you fucking fight me, Edward?" Envy demanded, stomping his feet. The blond looked up at Envy.

"I had to protect Al..." he muttered.

"Its always about him! What about what you want?! Your happiness, your life, all lost at the expense of that daft bucket of bolts!" Envy roared.

"I had to fix my wrong, Envy. I had my sins to atone for. He never should have lost his body for the sake of my selfish whims. I don't expect you to understand that. I don't expect a monster to understand how complex love is."

A cold blow to him. It stabbed him through his heart. Edward may have held back such a cruel statement, but this was the essence of the blond, his pure soul.

"Brother..." the fleeting whisper of Alphonse's voice, and a brief flash of the armoured one. Edward blinked slowly.

"Al...?" then, he faded. Envy knew then what had happened. Selflessly, Alphonse had sacrificed his whole self so his brother could live once more.

Envy swore and faced the gate, walking to it shakily, his mind reeling in a mixture of anger, confusion and pain. He reached the doors, yanked them open and stared into the many eyes of the inky black depths of whence he was wrought.

"In exchange for my life, my body...return the soul and flesh of Alphonse Elric to Amestris." 

The inky depths appeared to consider this for a moment, before wiggling in approval. Black tendrils slithered out and wrapped around his arms, jerking him in, before the doors slammed shut of their own accord.

With one last fleeting thought, Envy hoped that he was enough. 


End file.
